


无鼠之战

by lanjingvivian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjingvivian/pseuds/lanjingvivian
Summary: 提示：本文中几乎所有角色都是猫。小镇家猫议长阿不思＋街猫义军领袖盖勒特





	无鼠之战

今天是霍格沃茨镇鼠患消灭整整三周年。

三年来小镇的日子不能更加称心如意了：再没有厨房无尽的食物被糟蹋，没有主妇的尖叫和小孩的惊闹，不消说可怕的传染病肺鼠疫、猩红热无影无踪，就连老鼠的天然盟友——跳蚤和蟑螂数量也大为减少。顽强的啮齿类小动物仿佛在它们历史上罕见地认清了一次命运，明智地告别了这块无法攻克的小小暗礁，

如果谁觉得这一切听上去不大像一桩丰功伟绩，那就请他去看看三年前——也就是彪炳小镇史册、家喻户晓的“无鼠之战”之前的日子。如今消消停停、干干净净一整晚上的垃圾箱，那时候成了什么样子？任何一个清洁工和垃圾车司机都可以诉上好几个钟头苦水：乱窜的老鼠个头简直是小型巨兽！垃圾桶翻倒，厨馀废物散发恶臭，腐烂水果满地乱滚，纸屑枯叶随风飘荡！老鼠和霍格沃茨居民之间斗争了上百年，古老的秘方、现代的手段，水淹、烟熏、捕夹、毒药——以及特别毒的毒药，哪样没用过呢？也倒会有效那么一阵子，然后“砰！”仿佛老鼠几天就繁殖了新一代似的卷土重来，灰色小恶魔永生。

一切真正的改变，都是从一只名叫阿不思.邓布利多的英格兰短毛公猫，从戈德里克山谷镇搬到霍格沃茨后发生的。

阿不思目前住在斯卡曼德家里——这个准确的措辞绝不是说，他是斯卡曼德家养的猫。不，阿不思有自己的姓，据说还有跟人类一样气派的一长串中间名，不过阿不思通常不愿提起——他是一只很谦逊的猫，虽然无可置疑地博学又善战。他的背毛灰蓝柔软，爪子整齐洁白，宛如身穿呢绒礼服马甲，眼睛周围长了一圈淡淡的半月形白斑，像戴了一对斯文的夹鼻眼镜，倒是很像一位学者，或者更精彩，一位教授！

霍格沃茨镇并没有大学，但据所有猫咪中消息最灵通、最权威的丽达.斯基特说，目前当红的一部电影里，主角“教授”就很像阿不思。丽达的主人是个半红不红的网络小说女作家，丽达夜晚常常趴在噼啪作响的键盘前读着故事，感动得抽抽嗒嗒。她是阿不思的超级粉丝，也是阿不思的另一个传奇的唯一现场见证者——“无鼠之战”前夜与一只邪恶的流浪猫首领决斗，并把所有的攻击性流浪猫赶出霍格沃茨。丽达悄悄给阿不思写了一部传记，还模仿他为自己冠上了姓氏——那位女作家的笔名。

这又何足为怪呢？自从阿不思.邓布利多以一己之力弭和了霍格沃茨镇家猫与街猫的多年冲突，赢得了“无鼠之战”之后，象丽达这样的粉丝早已遍布小镇——甚至临近小镇的家猫社群也对他充满仰慕和好奇，关于阿不思的传说不胫而走。有人说阿不思幼年在巫师家庭长大，学过巫术；有人说阿不思吃过魔药，可以和人活得一样久，还会说人类和鼠类的语言。

猜测虽然无稽，但阿不思的确与众不同。就说外表，他的毛永远舔得干干净净，行动无声无息稳稳当当，加速起来却快得吓人。你很难看出他的年龄，可他知道的事情与知识比活完九条命加起来都多。最难于解释的，作为一只备受倾慕的公猫，却从来独来独往……

“这就是偶像负担，”丽达深为理解地在传记中解释，“他必须保持独身的魅力。”

三周年庆典对镇上所有的猫，无论家猫还是街猫，都感激地敞开怀抱。小镇委员会准备了丰盛的猫粮、鱼肉罐头和牛奶招待这些忠实的帮手们享用——上帝原谅，还有淘气的年轻人端上了助兴的猫薄荷！毛茸茸的荣誉公民们豪情满怀，又有点晕晕乎乎，到了红日西沉，月牙儿出现在夜幕尽头，才恍然发觉，英雄和主角早已不见了。

阿不思邓布利多此时正站在霍格沃茨镇最古老的青铜信筒上，在夕阳下象一尊镀金的瓷像。信箱坐落于格兰芬多大道和斯拉特林步行街交叉路口，前两天才被重新电镀得闪闪发光，此时看来如同一个金色的王座。但阿不思并未僭越，他三年前就被公选为镇猫议长，以后年年高票连任，这个信箱则被指定为发言人讲坛。“对猫类而言，民／主是唯一能够容忍的群体法则。”阿不思一言定音，此后，每个月圆的午夜，议会就在路口小广场上召开。

因为今天的特殊情况，成员来得稀稀拉拉。象所有真正有用的议会一样，议员分两派。多数派由一半以上的家猫和几乎所有街猫的联盟构成，它们大多是普通或者混血猫——实打实地说，就是永远不会在宠物商店卖出几千英镑的猫，可个个身手了得，对付老鼠毫不含糊，多数喜欢户外运动，捕起鸟和昆虫也跃跃欲试——这恰恰是阿不思今天头疼的一个政治议题。少数派，则是所谓的纯血猫、品种猫、宠物猫，随你怎么说，总之是多数派眼中娇生惯养、一无是处的废物，但少数派也反唇相讥：自从鼠患灭绝如今谁不靠撒娇卖萌，猫粮和罐头度日呢？难道偷袭几只可怜的小鸟就叫捕猎了？这是实情，少数派的数量和势力都随着时光流逝逐渐有翻身之势，不过它们仍然有一个致命的政治缺陷。那个不合时宜再提的名字，那只曾经与阿不思分庭抗礼却最终被击败的街猫首领，据说完全是一只纯血纯种猫——因此，他们当年深思熟虑、摇摆很久才最后决定把筹码投向阿不思——这就有点投机和滑头，免不了受人讥笑。 

午夜还早，几个与阿不思共事的议员过来打招呼，多数派领袖是一只叫麦格的母狸花家猫，少数派领袖则是一只漂亮而傲慢的公金渐层，名叫马尔福。马尔福的主人家是小镇镇长，免不了趾高气扬；但麦格的爪子也绝非等闲之辈，两道长长的伤痕昭示着她在上一次战斗中的光荣，自然寸步不让。

阿不思今天依然看上去恬然自得，但是心里沉甸甸的，他从那圈逼真的半月形“眼镜框”里温和而严肃地注视了一圈几个主要同事，沉着地开口了：

“列位，今天是一个光荣的日子，但我们应该更多回忆起当年的勇气——我们的几项议题困难又充满争议：限制捕猎问题，是否自由选择抵抗绝育问题，滥用猫薄荷问题，幼猫参加商业比赛的问题……”

“但是在这一切之前，我想对诸位通报一个更加棘手的新消息：盖勒特.格林德沃,三年被击败的叛军首领，越狱了。有人看到——”阿不思沉吟了一下，想更加温和地传递这个惊雷般的坏消息——

“有人看到他眼下正在霍格沃茨镇附近。”


End file.
